The invention refers to a machine tool for machining one or more work pieces, wherein the machine tool has a work piece carrier carrying the work piece(s).
Machine tools mentioned above are sufficiently known, for example, as metal-cutting machine tools, in particular in so-called machining centers.
Usually, the arrangement is here chosen in such a way that the work piece is clamped on a work piece carrier, and the work piece carrier is either stationary in the space or can move along or around one or more longitudinal or rotational axes. The metal-cutting machining is here done by a machining tool driven rotary by a spindle drive, and wherein the spindle can be angled in an appropriate way against the work piece. The same is achieved by the fact that the work piece carrier can be positioned in the space.
In the state of the art here the machining tool driven by the spindle rotates and thus carries out the metal-cutting machining, for example milling or drilling.